<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow fight by MouetteRoquefort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406594">pillow fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort'>MouetteRoquefort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sam et riley font une bataille d'oreiller<br/>qui sera le vainqueur de ce combat épique?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apres avoir avait passé toute la journée à s’entraîner avec Riley, Sam avait décidé de se reposer un peu dans la chambre qu’il partage avec son camarade</p><p>Son ami était partit boire un verre avec d’autre soldats mais lui était trop crever pour bouger </p><p>C’est alors que tout à coup quelque chose le réveille en sursaut</p><p>Il venait de se prendre un oreiller en plein dans la face </p><p>Qui était le monstre qui avait osé mettre fin aussi brutalement à sa sieste ?</p><p>« Riley ça va pas ! T’as quel age ! » Dit Sam en se redressant sur son lit en grognant </p><p>Son ami était a coté sur son lit, mort de rire </p><p>« Désolé c’était trop tentant !  Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! C’était trop drôle !»</p><p>La vengeance de Sam sera terrible</p><p>« Ha oui tu veux jouer a ça ? Prend ça tient ! »</p><p>Sam balance à son tour son oreiller dans la tête de Riley, trop occuper a savouré sa blague pour réagir a temps</p><p>Une terrible bataille s’engage alors </p><p>Les deux pauvres victimes étant les malheureux oreillers des deux faucons</p><p>Toute la petite pièce est rapidement couverte de plumes</p><p>Mais Sam réussie à prendre le dessus sur le combat et barde Riley de coup de coussin</p><p>Puis il a une idée diabolique : il s’empare d’une plume qui traîne et commence a le chatouiller </p><p>Sa victime gigote dans tout les sens en riant, à sa merci </p><p> « Bon ça va, ta gagner !» fini par se rendre Riley</p><p>« Tu abandonne le combat, soldat ? » lui répond Sam d’un air victorieux</p><p>«Oui stop ça chatouille ! » </p><p>Le faucon relâche alors son ami et les deux reprennent leurs esprits, à bout de souffle </p><p>« On va finir par réveiller toute la caserne »  dit Sam en voyant le bazar qu’ils avaient mit</p><p>Leurs supérieurs n’allaient sûrement pas apprécier…</p><p>« T’inquiète ils sont tous ivre » parvient a dire son camarade entre deux fou rire</p><p>Et soudain Sam se rend compte que  Riley était juste en dessous de lui, ces cheveux blonds en bataille, ces joues rouges… et ces lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes </p><p>Il suffisait de peu pour qu’elles se touchent…</p><p>Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux </p><p>Des regards, des sourires de temps a autre</p><p>Mais aucun des deux n’avaient jamais osait franchir le pas</p><p>La peur du regard des autres surtout</p><p>Mais à ce moment ils n’avaient plus aucune crainte </p><p>Riley le regarde dans les yeux comme il ne la jamais regardait avant et lui murmure un « je t’aime » doucement  </p><p>Le cœur battant, Sam lui répond par un baiser</p><p>Son coéquipier l’embrasse a son tour avec bonheur et amour</p><p>C’était magnifique, Sam avait l’impression de voler sans ces ailes</p><p>Il avait embrassé quelques garçons avant mais ça avait rarement était aussi beau </p><p>Ils finissent par se séparer, si heureux </p><p>Sam plonge ces yeux bruns dans ceux de Riley avec amour</p><p>« Je t’aime aussi… plus que tout » lui répond enfin Sam en lui caressant la joue</p><p>Ils sont soudain interrompus par leur supérieur qui toque à la porte</p><p>« Vous fabriquez quoi la dedans on vous attends dans tout le bâtiment ! »</p><p>Ils répondent les joues en feux et en se regardant avec un sourire </p><p>« Juste une bataille d’oreiller »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>